


Just Another Day

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Groping, Mind Control, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It really is a very boring day for Sophia. Just riding on the bus with Emma and the man she has to give blowjobs to. Really, there's nothing here for her to get excited over.
Relationships: Missy Biron/Orginal Character(s), Sophia Hess | Shadow Stalker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Day**

  
Sophia was getting pretty wet as she sucked on this guy’s dick. That was probably because his hand was down her panties, stroking her pussy. That _was_ the kind of thing that would get someone turned on after all. Not that anyone else had ever touched Sophia like that besides this guy, of course.  
  
Sophia’s head was bobbing up and down the flushed shaft as she did her best to take care of it. She knew she wasn’t very good at blowjobs and that wasn’t _really_ something she was that eager to improve on. After all, it wasn’t like _she_ got to feel good from giving blowjobs, so why bother putting a lot of time and effort into something that was only going to make other people feel good?  
  
The only practice she got was at times like this, when the guy had her suck his cock. And since that didn’t happen _that_ often, Sophia still wasn’t much better than a novice, even though this had been going on for a month.  
  
Of course, that didn’t mean she wasn’t getting fucked in all kinds of other ways. Ways that Sophia tended to enjoy a _lot_ more. Even titfucks could feel pretty good, at least once Sophia figured out how to hold her breasts in the right way so that she could tweak her nipples as he pumped away in between her breasts.  
  
“So, Sophia,” Emma said from her spot right next to the black girl, “I was thinking that we could get together tonight.” She glanced at the man and obviously considered her word choice. “You know, with our loaded friends.”  
  
Sophia thought that over as she sucked the guy’s cock, running her tongue along the tip of his head and tasting the precum oozing out of there. Not her favorite taste, but one that she could deal with. And she could do it pretty much without thought which let her consider what Emma was _really_ asking.  
  
Sophia was sure that she could slip away from whatever sad sack of shit was made to be her minder tonight. She was pretty sure it would be Clockblocker, which should be a _breeze_. Their route was taking them through the Towers, though, which was pretty boring when it came to crime. Or at least the kind of crime that Sophia and Emma enjoyed busting up.  
  
Correction, that Sophia enjoyed busting up and Emma enjoyed watching from a hundred feet away or so. Well, that was just the price her friend had to pay for not having powers. But would there even be any muggings or whatever for Emma to watch? Sophia wasn’t so sure. Sure, she could go head off to another part of town, but just because she had a Mover power didn’t mean that covering a mile or so was going to go by in a flash.  
  
And, she distantly supposed as the man rested a hand on the back of her head and pushed her down along his dick, she _was_ on kind of thin ice with her jailers. Going out on an independent patrol to a different part of the city would, at best, get her yelled at. Not that Sophia cared about someone who though that the only thing they could do at her was rant and rave, but if the Pig got involved, well… Juvie sucked _hard_. Sophia wasn’t going to go back there.  
  
“Nah,” Sophia said, forcing herself up off of the cock and coughing a bit, “I can’t tonight. Family business.”  
  
She rolled her eyes as the guy grabbed at her head and forced her back down. His dick rubbed against her face a bit before she managed to properly get it inside of her mouth. So impatient. Couldn’t he see that she was trying to talk to her best friend? Just because she was giving him a blowjob didn’t mean that he had the right to get her complete and undivided attention.  
  
Sophia couldn’t actually see Emma from her position of sandwiched up against the guy’s crotch, but she was willing to bet that her friend looked kind of disappointed. Well, that was too bad for Emma. Being a superhero wasn’t _all_ fun and games and Sophia was going to have to be a good little robot and do what she was told for tonight. But she wasn’t scheduled for _anything_ tomorrow and that was an open license to go out and have some _fun_ with Emma.  
  
Sophia shivered as she felt the man’s fingers sliding into her pussy, spreading her apart as they scissored around inside of her. It felt _good_ and she could feel herself leaking into the denim of her jeans. Her panties were in the guy’s other hand- well, they had been. She couldn’t see them now.  
  
Ugh, it wasn’t as if Sophia minded giving this guy blowjobs or anal sex or whatever, but come _on_. Panties weren’t terribly expensive, but they still cost money and it wasn’t as if the Wards payed her a living wage. Especially on probationary status. Maybe she should just start taking her panties off before she got onto the bus.  
  
Taking them off in _private_ , of course. Sophia wasn’t sure why it felt so normal to get felt up and fucked by the guy here on the bus (or in a café or at home or at any of the other places, public or private that the two of them had met at) but there was no way in hell she was going to walk up to a bus stop, pull down her jeans and slide her panties off in front of everyone there. The very idea of showing herself off like that sent an unaccustomed shiver of fear and disgust through Sophia’s body.  
  
Sophia kept on sucking the guy’s cock, doing her best to take care of it. After all, the sooner he came, the sooner she could sit upright and talk to Emma without any interruptions. Sure, that might be an argument for learning how to properly give a blowjob so that it could be done faster. But Sophia just couldn’t work up the energy to get motivated over that kind of thing.  
  
She was a much bigger fan of getting fucked. Feeling the man’s cock going inside of her could make her feel just so _good_ , like all of her worries and cares were just floating away on a sea of bliss. It never lasted for _long_ , but it was still such a nice feeling, one that Sophia didn’t often feel from any other source, that she still enjoyed it.  
  
But the guy sure did seem to enjoy getting blowjobs. Probably because he didn’t need to do nearly as much work for that. He just had to sit back and let Sophia move her head up and down. The most he tended to do was put a hand on the back of her head at times to make sure she didn’t move away. Although there had been one time when he had used her ponytail as a handle to fuck her face. Sophia had _not_ enjoyed that and had glared daggers up at him the entire time. It hadn’t seemed to affect his enjoyment of the blowjob, but at least he hadn’t tried it again.  
  
Sophia gasped around the man’s cock as he stroked her clit, rubbing it back and forth with one hand. Her leg jerked, kicking the bus seat in front of her and drawing an annoyed grunt from the old lady sitting there. She looked over her shoulder to glare at Sophia and Sophia flipped her off. What, was she supposed to just stay as still as a mouse when her clit got rubbed? Yeah _right_. That just wasn’t how people worked.  
  
Sophia wasn’t sure if she was going to cum before the guy did. And if she didn’t, she certainly wasn’t going to masturbate after he got off to go do whatever he did. She wasn’t some kind of pervert who did that sort of thing. Heh, that might make a good, what was the word, jibe to use on Hebert tomorrow. A bit raunchier than what Sophia usually worked with, but if it was just an one-off, it should be fine.  
  
Sophia _did_ care her reputation, after all, and staying on the track team. There had to be limits to what she said and did, no matter how much she thought it was all bullshit. Well, tomorrow was still a full day away, so she could just focus on sucking this guy off.  
  
Sometimes, Sophia wondered why she had never noticed him with any one else. Emma was almost always with her when this sort of thing happened, and Emma _was_ prettier than Sophia was. Maybe he liked black girls, or maybe he liked fit girls. Hard to say, especially since Sophia couldn’t recall ever exchanging more than a handful of words with him in the month or so that he’d been using her.  
  
Sophia went deep down on his cock, until the tip of his dick hit the back of her mouth. And that was as far down as she was going to go. She knew some girls could deepthroat dicks, but they were _sluts_ and whores. And Sophia wasn’t either of those, _thank_ you very much. This guy would have to be entirely satisfied with her mouth and her mouth alone.  
  
And he was, to be fair. Or at least he had been in the past, given how much cum he had pumped onto her face or into her mouth. Neither of which Sophia really enjoyed, but what the hell. When you gave blowjobs, you had to expect that sort of thing. And it wasn’t like she swallowed or anything because, again, she wasn’t a slut. She was just giving this guy, whoever he was, a blowjob.  
  
And getting fingered by him too. And that was _really_ making Sophia feel good. Her nipples were stiff little points, jutting into the sports bra she was wearing. And there was a _heat_ in her lower stomach, one that was both really demanding and really nice. She shivered and shifted her hips a bit so that she could better feel the guy’s fingers as he moved them around against and inside of her.  
  
“Hey, Sophia,” Emma said, putting her phone right in front of Sophia’s face. Her eyes crossed a bit before she managed to focus on what she was looking at. “You interested in seeing this movie with me?”  
  
Sophia watched the trailer on the phone as she kept on sucking cock. It was a bit hard to follow the plot of the movie, but that was probably because of how distracted she was right now. If she made herself focus a bit, she could see that it looked to be a pretty standard superhero action movie. She didn’t recognize any of the actors, but hell, it wasn’t as if she went to the movies just for what was happening on the screen. It was also a chance to hang out with her friend.  
  
Sophia made a thumbs-up gesture. She didn’t take her mouth off of the cock and kept on sucking on it. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could focus on her own pleasure. Assuming he kept on touching her after he came. There had been times he hadn’t in the past and left Sophia feeling all worked up, even as his cum stuck to her skin underneath her skirt. And it wasn’t as if Sophia was going to masturbate by herself. Not in public and not in front of Emma. She wasn’t some kind of… degenerate was the best word to describe that kind of person.  
  
Instead, she squeezed down around the fingers, feeling them shifting around inside of her and stroking her inner walls. And going pretty deep inside of her. Sophia actually squeaked around the dick in her mouth as they hit the very depths of her pussy, sending something that was a bit too strong of a sensation to tell if it was either pleasure or pain through her.  
  
She moaned, squeezing down around the fingers and feeling the pleasure building and building inside of her. Sweat was running down her skin and there was a burning in her lungs as she kept on taking care of the dick in front of her face. How was she really feeling this good? It just never seemed right that her body could respond like this, outright melting around the fingers of some guy.  
  
Drool was leaking out of Sophia’s lips, running down the cock as she bobbed up and down along it. She was making a mess, but at least her makeup wasn’t running or anything. Because she wasn’t _wearing_ makeup. She wasn’t the kind of stupid girl who needed to puff herself up to look nice. It was a pity that Emma still did makeup, but sooner or later, Sophia was sure she’d make her friend understand how to _properly_ carry herself, like the predator she was.  
  
Sophia realized that her hips were rocking back and forth, trying to rub themselves against the hand pressed against her. Well, it _was_ feeling good. Who could blame her for doing something like that?  
  
In fact, it was feeling _really_ good. Sophia started to feel her face heat as she realized just how good it really was feeling. She was going to be cumming soon, she could tell. Right here on the buss, getting fingered by this guy.  
  
Of course, most of her orgasms in the past month had come from this guy, so that wasn’t all that weird. She still felt a bit embarrassed (a _very_ rare situation for Sophia) about it all, but not nearly enough to stop and try and pull away from the guy. In fact, no matter how embarrassed she had felt about any of the things he did, from fucking her in the ass to stealing her clothes had ever been enough to make her try and put a stop to any of it.  
  
So she certainly wasn’t going to raise a fuss over an _orgasm_. Instead, Sophia closed her eyes, running her tongue over the cock in her mouth as she felt herself squeezing down around the guy, getting really _tight_ as her inner walls clenched down around him. It felt good. Not the best orgasm that Sophia had ever felt, but still one that she really enjoyed.  
  
It filled her entire body, the pleasure coming to a crest inside of her and making Sophia shake a bit, her well-trained muscles twitching and jerking around underneath her skin. She gasped around the cock, not able to pull away from it as the man held her in place even as his fingers kept on pumping in and out of her.  
  
Although she’d deny it if anyone was ever dumb enough to ask, Sophia was actually making some surprisingly cute sounds as eh came. She knew just how cute they could be when her mouth wasn’t filled, since he had made her listen to her squeaking and panting before, recorded on a tape. At least this time, it was all muffled by the cock in her mouth.  
  
After Sophia finally stopped cumming and was just left twitching a bit as the pleasure still ran through her in small aftershakes, the man drew his fingers out from her. Sophia shivered as he wiped himself clean on her skin, his fingers going up underneath her shirt to dry themselves. That was pretty humiliating too, but still not enough for Sophia to put up a fight over it.  
  
Instead, she kept on sucking cock, moving her head up and down along it and running her tongue all over everything she could reach. As she moved around to get a better position, she bumped up against Emma. Emma barely responded and just moved to the side a bit to give Sophia a bit more room to work in.  
  
“If you take up any more of the seat,” she said as she did so, a note of humor in her voice, “I won’t even be able to fit on it anymore.”  
  
The man said something about maybe having Emma join Sophia in sucking his cock. Sophia doubted that would actually happen, but was fine with it if it did. Well, not so much fine as not really caring. She had worked with Emma to get the guy off and she had fucked Emma for the same reasons. But Sophia wasn’t a lesbian, so it just didn’t matter much to her. It was just one of those things that happened, instead of being something she looked forward to.  
  
A lot like this blowjob, really, now that she had cum. Sophia was mostly looking forward to sitting in a position that didn’t put quite so much strain on her back muscles. But the only way to do that was to finish sucking this guy’s cock. So she did so, moving up and down and to the side just a bit and feeling the drool building up in her mouth.  
  
Man, Sophia did _not_ know why guys liked to see girls drool when they sucked cock. They found it sexy, obviously, but _why_? She had no idea, not even the slightest inkling. Well, did it really matter that much? Sophia hadn’t found a way to stop from drooling. At least, not while giving the blowjobs that this guy preferred. So she might as well just focus on something she could control. Getting this guy to cum. In her mouth, on her face, maybe on her clothes (Sophia hoped not, laundry was always a pain in the ass), or, if she was really lucky, onto the seat back in front of them, which wouldn’t be _her_ problem to clean up.  
  
Regardless of what happened, Sophia was going to be the one to make it happen. She kept on licking back and forth, wrapping her tongue around as much of the cock as she could, feeling the precum coating her tongue. She had to swallow to get rid of the taste every now and then and more just kept on building up.  
  
And that would keep happening until he came. Which had to be any minute now. He was still groping her, his hand down the back of her pants and grabbing at her ass. And his dick was as hard as a rock. So really soon, any second now, he was going to spurt. Sophia picked up the pace, doing her best to make it happen as soon as possible.  
  
The man sighed as his hand pressed her head down along his cock. Sophia squeaked in shock, before pushing her head up, off of it. She rubbed her throat, feeling a gagging fit coming on. Before she could really decide what to do next, the man readjusted his grip on her hair and pushed her back down, until she was almost rubbing the pulsing, twitching dick with her face. Sophia realized what was about to happen and braced herself, wishing, for a second, that someone else was here to get bukkaked. It was always such a pain to clean up.  
  
The man gasped and panted as he came. Sophia got it right on the face, not able to move out of the way thanks to the firm grip the man had on her hair. She had to stay right where she was and feel the semen getting spread all over her face as the man came.  
  
This was one part of things that she had never gotten used to. Getting covered in cum like this always felt so _off_ , and wasn’t something she enjoyed at all. But Sophia was just going to have to suck it up and work through it, since there weren’t any other options for her. Feel the cum covering her skin, forcing her to close her eyes as the man’s dick twitched around and as his hand kept her in front of it.  
  
Finally, he was done. His grip loosened and Sophia sat back upright, dabbing at the semen coating her skin with her fingertips. Ugh, there was a _lot_ of it. Seriously, there was just a ton of it here. Well, it had been a few days since the guy had been with her and she hadn’t ever seen him with anyone else. Maybe he had saved it up for her. How _lovely_.  
  
Emma glanced at Sophia, taking in the white cum dripping off of her black skin. She didn’t say anything and turned to look out the window, propping her chin up on her hand.  
  
Sophia opened up her bag and got out some tissues. She started cleaning herself up. Guys might like the look of a girl covered with cum and her own spit, but Sophia wasn’t a fan of it at _all_. She’d much rather get clean.  
  
At least it wasn’t all bad. She _had_ managed to cum, after all. And orgasms were something that Sophia was generally in favor of, though it _did_ depend on the time and the place. But right here, on the city bus, next to her friend and some older guy in his late twenties or early thirties? Yeah, Sophia had enjoyed it. She wouldn’t enjoy it if he left, for cultural reasons that were so obvious Sophia couldn’t even begin to explain them.  
  
Dropping the dirty tissues onto the bus floor, Sophia sat back against the seat with a sigh. The man had zipped himself back up, but he was starting to grope her. Sophia shifted around, feeling his hands sliding around underneath her clothing. If anyone else did this to her, Sophia’s response would be as obvious as it was violent. But for him, well, that was just the way things were.  
  
Sophia could still feel some of the man’s semen on her face. Man, that wasn’t going to be coming off without a shower, was it? She sighed and tried to think about where to best fit a shower in her schedule. Before she clocked on to the Wards, obviously, but maybe she should…  
  
Sophia’s idle musings were _really_ distracted as the man squeezed her breast, his hand coming up underneath her bra. She gasped, feeling the fingers rubbing against her sensitive curves. They may not be very _big_ curves, but that didn’t mean that Sophia didn’t feel a _lot_ from them. She shifted around in her seat, brushing up against Emma as she tried to deal with the lust that was starting to boil up inside of her.  
  
Which seemed really unfair, since the man was obviously only doing this for his own enjoyment, since he had grabbed Sophia’s hand and placed it against his crotch. Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes before starting to rub against his semi-soft cock through his pants. He’d better not be expecting another blowjob or something. Sophia’s stop was coming up in the next few minutes. She’d do it, of course, but she’d be pissed about it.  
  
“Are you going to go to the assembly tomorrow?” Emma asked, turning herself to look at Sophia. Her eyes glanced down at the hands on her body and then came right back up.  
  
“Hell no,” Sophia said with a snort. “I’ve got better things to do than waste time with that. You?”  
  
Emma shook her head. She and Sophia got to talking as Sophia felt the man’s dick start to harden underneath her hand. And for her pussy to get wet again, growing damper and damper. Ah man, if Sophia didn’t cum again soon, she was going to get all worked up and surly for the rest of the day. And when _Sophia_ thought that she was going to have a bad temper, that was a sign for everyone else but Emma to watch out.  
  
Really, so far Sophia didn’t think that anything out of the ordinary had happened today.


	2. Just Another Day For Missy

**Just Another Day For Missy**

  
Missy felt the man’s hand running up along her back, pressing down through the thin sun dress she wore. Her own hands were squeezing down on his jeans as she brought head up and down. The man’s cock was stretching out her mouth and she was drooling around it as she kept on bobbing up and down, sucking him off.  
  
Missy hoped she was doing a good job of this. It was kind of hard to tell, really. She didn’t have very much experience giving blowjobs. Next to none, actually. This was only the third blowjob she had ever given. But she had to be making him feel good, right? His dick was hard inside of her mouth, she could tell.  
  
She pressed her tongue against it, feeling the hardness of the shaft and the heat. She had been _really_ surprised the first time she had done this, just how warm a hard penis could be. It hadn’t been what she was expecting.  
  
Actually, a whole lot about sex hadn’t been what she had been expecting. What cum was like, for one. Missy hadn’t been expecting it to be so warm. She had a vague idea that it would have been a bit cool, like the white paint it resembled. But when that load had landed on her butt, soaking through her panties? _Wow_ , that had been a wake-up call.  
  
Quite a few things had come as a shock to Missy, from how sore her jaw could get after a blowjob to how happy a man could be from having a cute, young blonde girl suck him off. Missy was learning a _lot_ and she was planning to put it all to good use.  
  
Missy knew she wasn’t doing this for a very noble reason. Actually, what _would_ a noble reason for sucking a dick be? There was a plague ravaging the city and the cure was a man’s sperm? That would be, uh, a situation.  
  
Well, regardless of the city’s health, Missy was sucking this cock because she wanted to show that she wasn’t some little baby girl who had to be coddled and protected and hidden away from the realities of the wider world. If doing double shifts, going through the worst parts of the city and fighting supervillains wasn’t enough to get her the respect that Missy really did deserve, maybe this would do the trick.  
  
After all, she knew that Shadow Stalker was giving this guy blowjobs. Nobody could deny that Shadow Stalker didn’t get treated with kid gloves. Also, nobody could deny that Shadow Stalker was a bitch and a half, but Missy didn’t see how the two of them were connected. And if Shadow Stalker sucked cock and got treated with respect (a certain _kind_ of respect, at least) then there was no reason that Missy couldn’t try to do the same and finally get people to acknowledge that she had more experience than all the other Wards and most of the troopers in the PRT.  
  
Missy swirled her tongue around the man’s shaft. She had looked up so how to guides online, trying to figure out how to give a good blowjob. Especially after the outright disaster of her first attempt at sucking cock. She hadn’t actually drawn blood, but it had still come to a _very_ quick end, with Missy eventually just sitting on the man’s lap and grinding her butt against his crotch as he masturbated.  
  
Missy wasn’t entirely certain what the man’s name was. He had never introduced himself to her. But it didn’t really matter. He was willing to let Missy practice her sex skills on him and that was what really mattered. And other people were willing to let Missy practice with him as well, which made everything a _lot_ easier.  
  
For instance, the two of them were sitting at an outdoor café table and nobody had objected to having a twelve-year-old girl bent over the lap of a mature man. Missy wasn’t sure exactly how old he was. For that matter, she wasn’t sure what race he was, or his hair color or if he was skinny or overweight. But the important thing was that he very graciously let Missy practice her blowjob skills with him. And maybe even more.  
  
“Need a refill on your tea, hun?” The waitress asked, stepping up to the table and brushing against Missy.  
  
The man answered in the affirmative. Missy listened with half an ear as she kept on working. She was going to be getting her own drink soon enough. She kept on moving her head up and down, doing her absolute best to take care of the man’s cock. She was learning a lot every time she sucked his dick. Pretty soon, she was going to get _really_ good at it, she was sure.  
  
And there were other things she was going to try as well. Missy had seen Shadow Stalker sucking the guy off, oh, a good three or four times. Only the first time had been on accident, she had to admit. The other times, she had followed Sophia around, waiting to see where the guy would meet up with her and what the two of them would do with each other. Sometimes Sophia’s blonde friend would get involved, but Missy had never paid much attention to her. The important thing was that Missy hoped there was a connection between getting taken seriously and giving blowjobs. Because God knew she had tried everything else she possibly could.  
  
Missy was wearing a very sensible sun dress and underwear underneath it. She had thought about dressing up to add some spice to her appearance, but just wasn’t able to bring herself to do that quite yet. The guy would just have to be satisfied with a blowjob. And given how hard he was in her mouth, he was _very_ satisfied with that.  
  
Or maybe he would be interested in more. Missy had never seen Sophia actually having sex with him. She hoped, she _really_ hoped that it was because Shadow Stalker wasn’t mature enough for that yet, instead of the sex just happening when she wasn’t around. Because if Shadow Stalker was actually fucking him instead of just giving blowjobs, Missy would need to do something even _more_ extreme to show how mature she was.  
  
Like… anal, maybe? That was actually kind of a scary thought and one Missy wasn’t really ready to confront. She was _tiny_. At least her pussy was literally made for fucking. A dick of any size on her rear? That would probably be just too much for her to take. By a _long_ shot.  
  
Well, hopefully that was never going to be anything more than something she had to worry about. She didn’t have any actual proof that Shadow Stalker was fucking this guy, so when the two of them had sex, that would be _it_. She would prove how mature she was.  
  
Missy wasn’t entirely sure how to translate having sex with this guy into having people show her a bit more respect. Film herself having sex, maybe? It would be kind of embarrassing to just plop her phone down on the table during the next Wards meeting and let everyone see a video of her getting screwed. Or maybe she could just drop a few tidbits in idle conversation? Of course, that would lead to the question of why she couldn’t just do that now, lying to the group about how much sex she had.  
  
Because she might get called out, she justified to herself. People might ask questions about what exactly sex was like and the only way to actually know how it felt was to do it. Missy nodded to herself, satisfied that she had it all figured out and went back to sucking the man off.  
  
He was getting closer to his orgasm, she thought. He was certainly _very_ hard inside of her mouth as she kept on moving up and down. She did her absolute best to make sure that her tongue and lips were pressed against the rod and her teeth weren’t. It was kind of tiring and there was a lot of drool running out of her lips as she went up and down. She was making a mess of the man’s jeans, but oh well.  
  
As she sucked him off, the man’s hand slid down her back until it came to her butt. He squeezed it and Missy squeaked, her eyes going wide and her mouth opening a bit before she remembered to shut it. He squeezed again and she shivered. Wow, that was quite the sensation!  
  
Missy didn’t have a very big ass. No wonder, since she was only just beginning to hit puberty. Her butt was tiny, her chest only had a hint of softness to it and there were all of four hairs down on her crotch. But it still felt good to have his fingers grabbing her, even if he hit bone pretty quickly as his hand shifted around on her rear.  
  
Missy could actually feel some arousal blossoming inside of her as she worked her way up and down the man’s cock. Her legs twitched and kicked a bit, swinging against empty air. Missy still wasn’t very familiar with arousal, although there had been some experiments done behind locked doors that had helped to clue her in to what it could feel like.  
  
Missy wasn’t actually _wet_ yet, although there was a feeling inside of her lower stomach that was getting hotter and hotter as time went on. She liked it and discovered that she was actually pushing back against the man’s hand as he kept on feeling her butt up. He was even pulling her dress up a bit. Missy supposed she should be worried about flashing her pale yellow panties to anyone who looked at her, but nobody ever cared about that sort of thing when she was with him. She could just focus on giving him a blowjob.  
  
There were limits to how far down his cock Missy could go. She could get about halfway down and then he would hit the back of her throat, which was the absolute limit of what she could manage. Missy knew that there were ways to overcome the gag reflex, but she hadn’t really looked at any of them yet. Just a normal blowjob would have to be good enough for him. And it seemed that it was, since he had never tried to make her take his cock all the way to the root.  
  
That had happened to Sophia, at least once. Missy had been watching from a block away, twisting space twenty feet above street level to get a perfect view of what was happening. The man had grabbed the sides of Shadow Stalker’s head and pulled down, until she had her face pressed right up against his crotch. Her arms and legs had kicked around as she had tried to deal with a cock so far inside of her. It had made Missy smile quite a bit to see, actually. Sure, she knew she shouldn’t have enjoyed it _that_ much, but, well…  
  
Shadow Stalker was a bitch, when you got down to it. Seeing her in discomfort was nice. Well, not _nice_ nice, but it was satisfying to see. Missy just hoped that it never ended up happening to her. Heck, could his cock even fit down her throat? It seemed like a pretty big cock to Missy (with absolutely nothing to actually compare it to) and she didn’t have a big anything, from her butt to her neck. Taking all of that dick could really be a challenge.  
  
  
  
The man said that he was getting close. Missy perked up at that and kept on sucking him off, trying to do the absolute best job she could to make him feel good. He _deserved_ to feel good, after all, given what he was going to end up doing to help her out. An orgasm was the perfect thank you gift, when Missy thought about it.  
  
Missy started going a bit faster, although she couldn’t go _too_ much faster. She still wasn’t very good at this, after all. She shifted around, feeling the man’s leg pressing against her stomach as she kept on working.  
  
When the man came, he pushed Missy’s head up. She gasped and started to look up at him. That just meant that the first shot of cum landed on her cheek. She shivered, looking back down at the rod as it twitched and shook. Another shot of cum came out, hitting Missy’s face once again. She gasped, feeling the arousal inside of her shoot up suddenly, mixed in with a nice warm glow of satisfaction.  
  
She had done this. _She_ had. She had done such a good job of giving him a blowjob that now he was shooting his cum all over her face, turning her into a sticky mess as he covered her with his semen. It was pretty hot and a wonderful testament to Missy’s blowjob skills.  
  
The man didn’t cum as much as he sometimes did. There were only a _few_ shots of cum and only Missy’s cheek and her chin got covered with cum. It was still enough to make her feel nice and tingly, knowing what a good job she had done. She could feel her panties starting to get wet and cling tightly to her as arousal leaked out of her.  
  
The man told her what a good girl she was. Normally, Missy didn’t like being talked down to like that. Now, though? She didn’t have any problems with it. She slid off of the man’s lap and stood up, staring down at his slowly softening cock as she rubbed her face, feeling the sticky cum clinging to her fingers.  
  
After a few seconds, she shook her head and grabbed a napkin, cleaning her face off. Missy smiled as she did so. She had done it again. That was two blowjobs in a row where she had made a man cum from what she could do with her mouth. It was a _nice_ feeling, one that made her feel so very mature and worldly wise.  
  
“Well,” Missy said, clapping her hands together as she smiled at the man, “thank you for letting me help you out.” She took a step back. “You know how to find me if you need me, but I need to get on with my own day.”  
  
The man said that was perfectly understandable and that he looked forward to seeing her later. Missy smiled and nodded, running her hand along her cheek to make sure that she had gotten all of the semen off of her. It just felt so _strange_ when it dried on her, after all.  
  
Missy turned around and headed off for home. There was still a lot she needed to get done today, but she was looking forward to all of it. After all, she was a mature woman who could handle pretty much anything. There was no reason for her not to be able to take care of anything and everything with aplomb. And sooner or later, she was going to make sure that everyone else realized that as well.  
  
And she had just the _perfect_ way to make sure that happened.

*******

It was another sunny summer day out. Missy and the man were on the Boardwalk. There were a ton of people around and in other circumstances, Missy would have been really nervous about doing this, about having sex in front of other people. Even more nervous than just having sex in general. But, funnily enough, she had never really been embarrassed with the man, no matter what, even with all of the odd things that they had done together.  
  
“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” Missy muttered to herself, swinging herself around so that she was straddling the man’s lap, pressed up against his chest as she stared up at him. “You good to go?”  
  
The man said he was, sliding a hand down Missy’s back, from the top of her head all the way down to her butt, which he squeezed tightly. Missy shivered, feeling the nervousness ebb just a bit as the arousal grew just a bit. She nodded and pushed her butt back against him, feeling his fingers playing with her.  
  
And slipping up underneath her skirt to brush against her panties and her bare skin. Missy gasped at that, the sensation of skin pressing against skin sending a jolt through her. She shivered and nodded, trying not to get too worked up too quickly. Actually, she had no idea just how worked up she was going to have to get for this to feel good. Masturbating was one thing. Having sex was another.  
  
Hopefully a good thing, Missy thought. Today was going to be the day, if she had anything to say about it. The day when she proved to everyone that she was a mature person who shouldn’t be given the brush-off just because puberty was coming in slowly and laggardly.  
  
The man’s other hand was at her chest. Missy squeaked and shivered, feeling his hand pressing against her. There was barely anything there _to_ feel, since Missy was about as flat as could be. There was just the tiniest amount of softness there, just barely enough to make shift around when she stared at herself in the mirror. But it still sent a thrill through her as it got pushed around by the man’s fingers moving around on top of her dress.  
  
There was more going on than just her own pleasure, Missy reminded herself. She reached down, rubbing her small palm against the bulge in the man’s crotch. She could _feel_ how hard he was already. Well, it was nice that he was looking forward to having sex with a young girl. Missy was looking forward to having sex with him, after all.  
  
The man told her that he thought she was very sexy and that he was looking forward to fucking her. Missy blushed at that, looking off to the side, at the crowds of people passing them by without giving them a second look.  
  
“I’m looking forward to this too,” Missy said, shivering as she hoked her dress up a bit to grab her panties. She took one more deep breath and pulled them down her legs. “I’m looking forward to this a _lot_.”  
  
She tucked her panties into the only pocket her dress had and took a deep breath. It felt so lewd to be here not wearing underwear. Especially because the sea breeze was plucking at her dress, making it blow up a bit. She wasn’t showing anything off yet, but well, sooner or later she would. She didn’t really _mind_ , it was just a thought that sent another shiver through her.  
  
The man had gotten his pants undone and his dick was sticking out of his pants. Missy looked down at it and swallowed. That thing was going inside of her? Then she had better make sure that it would _slide_ into her instead of getting forced in.  
  
Missy reached down and started rubbing her pussy. Her cheeks went red as she masturbated in front of the man, her fingers gliding against her nearly-hairless slit. It felt funny, the arousal feeling different than usual somehow. She wasn’t sure how, but she knew that today was going to be a memory that lingered with her for a long, long time.  
  
And it wouldn’t just live on her in mind. Missy glanced down and saw her phone, propped up against the bench railing, recording everything that was going on. She was going to _prove_ that she was an adult, who should be taken seriously.  
  
Missy was getting wet as she kept on playing with her pussy. And as the man kept on playing with her as well, of course. It was pretty hard to ignore what he was doing to her, after all! The way he was touching her, playing with her body… and pressing on her butt, bringing her upwards so that he could kiss her!  
  
Missy squeaked into his mouth as the two of them kissed. That wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it was something that she always got a bit embarrassed over, for no real reason that she could tell.  
  
The man’s tongue pressed against her lips and Missy allowed him inside. She wasn’t a very good kisser yet. Actually, she hadn’t kissed anyone besides this man. She would need more practice with it sooner or later, but right now, he was more than enough for her.  
  
As they kept on kissing, the man’s hands wandered over more and more of her body. Missy shivered, feeling how he touched her. There was a certain hunger in how he held on to her. Well, Missy was feeling a bit hungry (and a lot nervous) herself.  
  
Finally, the kiss broke. Missy could tell that her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, her slender shoulders rising and falling as she stared up at the man. He was looking down at her, looking pretty worked up himself. She shivered and pressed her body up against him. His hands held onto her and then lifted her dress up, baring her small body to the world. Or he would have if anyone bothered to look at the two of them.  
  
And that was for the best. Missy was going to prove that she shouldn’t be talked down to, but there was a certain set of people she wanted to prove that to, instead of just screaming it out for the world to see.  
  
Missy slowly breathed in and out, focusing on the breathing exercises she had learned as a Ward. It was okay. She could _do_ this. She just needed to _focus_. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep herself calm as she got ready to take a dick. To take her very _first_ dick. Of any type. Missy didn’t have a dildo to practice on. Nothing but her fingers had ever been inside of her. This was going to be a _real_ experience.  
  
Missy looked down at her crotch. She could see the man’s dick there. It was, um, a lot larger now than when it had been in her mouth. Which was ridiculous, of course. It only _looked_ larger now that she was about to take it inside of a very tight hole and give up her virginity.  
  
Missy wrapped a hand around the shaft, giving it a quick stroke, feeling how hot and hard it was. Then she reached underneath herself, rubbing at her pussy a bit. She was wet there. Was she wet _enough_ , though?  
  
“Um, sorry,” Missy said, looking up at the man. “I still need a bit more time to warm myself up.”  
  
She hated to admit it, since someone who was mature and ready for sex wouldn’t need to say this. But she’d hate to be in horrible pain even more. And hate to have to go visit the doctor for vaginal trauma. That would not be a fun conversation to have.  
  
The man said he would help her with that. And then he did, moving a lot faster than Missy would have thought. She squeaked, eyes going wide as his hand started rubbing against her pussy, his fingers gliding against her. She blushed, feeling what was supposed to be her sacred place getting felt up.  
  
But it was working. There was no way to deny that. Missy was getting wet as she felt the fingers moving back and forth against her, not _quite_ sliding inside of her. Not quite, but it was still _really_ close to happening. And she could feel him pressing against her clit. That was something that was impossible to ignore and made her feel really good as it happened. She realized that she was twitching her hips back and forth, trying to grind more against his hand as he felt her up.  
  
Missy could actually felt the arousal leaking out of her. She blushed scarlet despite herself, shocked at how lewd she was showing herself to be in front of someone else. Even when she had sucked the man off before, he had never gotten the chance to see her intimate parts quite so clearly. Or touch them.  
  
It felt weird but it also felt good. Missy moaned, her hips starting to rock back and forth in smooth motions as she felt his hand explore her lower lips. He wasn’t actually sliding his fingers inside of her, but he was parting her labia with his fingers, letting her feel herself getting stretched apart. For some reason, it seemed that the breeze coming in off of the ocean was blowing _right_ up her skirt and into Missy’s overheated pussy.  
  
“Oh,” Missy said, her body starting to twist around as she felt the pleasure building inside of her, “that’s, I mean-,” she took a deep breath. “I’m ready to begin,” she said, as calmly as she possibly could.  
  
The man nodded and withdrew his hand. Missy lowered herself down a bit, feeling the man’s penis pressing against the inside of her thigh, slowly climbing up higher and higher until it was pressing against _her_. She took a deep breath, knowing that this was it. It was time to show how mature she was.   
  
And it was also time for her to cum because Missy was _horny_. She couldn’t recall the last time she had felt this worked up without actually having her fingers moving back and forth inside of her.  
  
It was kind of hard to position the man’s dick properly so that it would enter her. Missy frowned, looking down at her body and pulling her dress up with one hand. Okay, that was easier. And now she just needed to get it resting against the right hole. Because Missy was _not_ going to be doing surprise anal, today or any other day.  
  
She shivered again as the tip of the cock rested against her pussy. She took one more breath and started to lower herself down on the rod.  
  
Missy had gotten turned on enough. The dick didn’t hurt as it started to spread her out. There was a bit of an ache, a _tightness_ as it went inside of her, but it didn’t feel all that bad. And Missy was sure that the minor amount of discomfort she could feel would pass soon.  
  
After all, it wasn’t like she had a hymen to worry about or anything. That had been taken of almost three years ago, when she had been learning how to deliver a really _effective_ kick. That had not been a very enjoyable class for all kinds of reasons. But the pain then meant that she didn’t need to worry about it now and could let herself sink down and down, without having to worry about any blood.  
  
This really did feel good, Missy realized. It felt _really_ good. Sure, there was some pain and discomfort. But she was a big girl and she knew how to deal with that sort of thing. She just needed to keep on going down and up and it would turn into the amazing thing that everyone talked about.  
  
Missy realized that her hands were clenched up, holding on tight to the man’s shirt. She blushed at that, not wanting to show any sign that she was anything other than supremely confident and in control of everything that was happening. But the man thankfully didn’t say anything. He just seemed to be very happy that a tight, untouched pussy was wrapped around his cock. His hands were certainly holding on to Missy tightly enough that it seemed hard to believe that he was noticing anything other than what was happening in his dick.  
  
Missy had to stop before she had taken all of his cock. She was as far down as she could go and could feel the tip of his dick pressing against something inside of her, something that _wasn’t_ giving. It had to be her cervix. Well, if that was as much of his cock as she could take, then that was as much of his cock as she could take. Nobody could say that she should somehow be able to swallow his entire dick in her barely five-foot body.  
  
Now that she was as far down as she could go, Missy breathed in and out for a while, collecting herself. Man, the dick felt bigger inside of her than she had thought it would. A _lot_ bigger. She wiggled around (although her hips stayed right where they were. She didn’t want to move _that_ much), collecting herself.  
  
The man asked Missy how it felt to be taking her very first cock. Missy stopped to think about that answer, resting her head against his chest as she watched the people walk by the two of them, nobody noticing or caring that there was a young girl fucking a man in public.  
  
“It feels different than what I was expecting,” Missy said, trying to put everything she was feeling into words. “There’s so much of it, so deep inside of me, stretching me out.” She tilted her head backwards, looking up at him. “But it does feel good.”  
  
The man suggested that it would feel even better if she started to ride him. Missy had to agree with that. She took a deep breath and started to slide up and down along his dick, feeling his rod moving in and out of her. She didn’t go up and down very much on any stroke, mostly just keeping as much of his cock buried inside of her as she could. And that was still _more_ than enough for her.  
  
The man was still touching her, his hands starting to play with her butt again. She shivered, feeling them digging into her cheeks. He was making her feel good. Not just his hands, but his cock was making her feel good as well. It was better, a _lot_ better than her fingers were. She shivered, squeezing down around the rod inside of her, feeling and loving how it was stretching her out as she slowly moved up and down along it.  
  
Missy didn’t think she’d be able to walk after this. She was feeling good, but it was the kind of good that left her sore and limp afterwards. It was going to be a struggle for her to get herself upright and walk all the way back home when she was done.  
  
But it was still worth it. She glanced at her phone again and saw that the green light was still on. She was still getting recorded. People were still going to see what she was capable of and that they shouldn’t just dismiss her as a kid. She could do adult things and do them well and enjoy doing them, so she should be _treated_ as an adult. It was just that simple.  
  
The man had moved his hands around. One of them was still on her rear, kneading her small, tight butt. The other was on her chest, groping at her boobs, such as they were, through her dress. That felt good as well, and helped distract Missy from the soreness inside of her rear, at least a little bit.  
  
“This is feeling good for you, right?” Missy asked, looking up at the man.  
  
The man said that it was feeling good. That it was always a treat to have a tight loli slut bouncing up and down on his cock and that he should have done this sooner.  
  
Missy nodded. She wasn’t sure what loli meant. She _knew_ what slut meant and normally wouldn’t let herself get called that without taking revenge. But right here and now, she didn’t want to. Not to this man. It just didn’t seem right to get mad over it.  
  
Instead, she pushed herself up a bit and kissed him. It was a pretty messy kiss because Missy didn’t really know what she was doing. But it was still a kiss and she was still the one initiating it. That counted for a lot, didn’t it? Missy thought so, even if the man quickly turned it around on her and took over the kiss.  
  
And through it all, Missy kept on rising up and down along the cock, feeling it shifting around inside of her. It really was so very different from her fingers. It was _better_ than her fingers, even if she was going to be left really sore at the end of it. Oh well, that was just the price she would have to pay for getting to feel this good.  
  
Missy didn’t stop and kept on feeling the thick cock (it seemed as thick as a baseball bat inside of her) shifting around as she fucked herself. Maybe… maybe she could move around in other ways? Missy took a deep breath and reached up to grab onto the man’s shoulders, her slender fingers balling up the fabric of the denim shirt. Then she took a deep breath and started to move her hips back and forth as well as up and down.  
  
That made Missy gasp, her eyes going wide and rolling up in her head as she felt the shaft moving around inside of her. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she tried to cope with the sensations. That- that- that- that was a lot more than what she had been expecting. A _lot_ more. She panted for breath, barely able to keep herself under control as she felt the pleasure running through her. Pleasure and discomfort, since she _was_ very tight and she was doing a whole lot of stuff that she had never done before.  
  
The man liked it, though. He grunted, a flicker of pleasure running across his face as he looked down at her. Missy smiled back up at him, although her smile was pretty wobbly as she tried to deal with what she was feeling.  
  
Then she wiped her forehead clear of sweat and did it again, wiggling back and forth to feel the shaft moving around inside of her. Oh man. Oh _man_ , this was really intense. As full-feeling as it was making her, Missy was still already interested in doing it again. She was still _really_ interested in doing it again. After all, she knew from experience that things got easier the second time around. So if she could feel this good without feeling this full and sore, then that would be _great_.  
  
And all the while, Missy kept on fucking herself. It was such a tight, intense feeling, one that she could see why people liked so much. She bit her lip, feeling her wet, tight walls clenching down as tightly as they possibly could around the shaft. Oh, she was feeling so _full_. How could people do both this and anal?  
  
Actually, how could people do anal at all? That was something that Missy had never understood and never been interested in figuring out. She had two holes for taking care of cocks with and that was more than enough. Not that she had ever thought about using her mouth or her pussy for sex before she had met this man, of course.  
  
Not even with Dean. But there was just something about this man that made Missy accept giving him blowjobs. She didn’t want to show that she was a mature woman who should be taken seriously instead of talked down to dismissed with anyone else. She didn’t care enough to think about _why_ that was, but it was true. And she had better use what she had to the best extent she possibly could.  
  
So Missy kept on riding the man, moving her hips up and down, side to side and back and forth. And almost losing her mind every time she did so as it shifted around inside of her. She was feeling so _stuffed_ she could barely believe it. But it was happening and she just had to keep on doing it.   
  
And she wanted to do it, of course. It was feeling good inside of her. It was feeling _very_ good inside of her. Missy could feel her orgasm slowly rising up inside of her as she moved herself up and down along the man’s dick. Bit by bit, she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Sooner or later, she was going to cum. She was going to cum from having a man’s dick in her pussy. How weird was that thought?  
  
And he was going to cum as well. That thought was a lot less weird and a lot more- Missy didn’t know the right word to use. A lot more thought-provoking, that was for sure. Missy shivered at the thought.  
  
What was going to happen at the end of this? He was going to cum, wasn’t he? Of course he was going to, Missy had to be more out of it than she thought if she didn’t remember that. He was going to fill her pussy up with his cum. And that thought made Missy swallow. Cum was already hot and sticky enough when it was landing on her face. Her face wasn’t nearly as sensitive as her pussy. What would it be like when it landed inside of her pussy? Would there even be _room_ for it inside of her pussy? Missy was so _stuffed_ already.  
  
She was going to have to wait and find out, she decided. Maybe he would want to cum on her face like he often did when she was giving him a blowjob. Missy would be fine with that.  
  
Missy could feel her arousal leaking out of her, dripping onto the bench as she fucked the man in front of her. It felt good and she was happy that she was getting to feel like this. But she still wondered how long it would take for both of them to cum. She didn’t have _all_ day to spend just riding this man, after all. She had homework to do.  
  
Although it was hard to care too much about homework when the man was touching her like this. Missy shivered, feeling his hands wandering over her body, teasing and turning her on. Her nipples were _stiff_ now, hard little nubs that sent jolts through her whenever they were touched. Her butt didn’t feel as good, but it still felt nice to know that he liked it and that he wanted to touch it.  
  
“Do you always treat girls like this?” Missy asked, her voice a ragged pant as she struggled to form proper words with everything that she was feeling running through her like it was.  
  
The man said that he didn’t, that he was treating Missy with a lot more care and tenderness than he usually used on the girls he fucked. Missy wasn’t sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, she wasn’t some little kid that needed to be babied and coddled. On the other hand, she was already feeling really _full_ from what was going n and if she felt any fuller or if he got rougher with her, she just didn’t know if she would be able to handle it.  
  
So Missy decided not to make a fuss over the matter. Instead, she’d just keep on fucking the dude and let his cock go in and out of her, over and over again, making her feel _great_. And that was what she really needed, wasn’t it? The ability to have a nice, satisfying orgasm, just like adults had.  
  
And she was actually getting pretty close to that orgasm. Missy shivered, feeling the arousal building and building inside of her. She was getting close to it. She was getting _really_ close to her orgasm. It was only going to take a little bit more and she would be going over the edge, she thought. She would just need to move herself up and down a few more times, for maybe another minute or two, and she would get to cum. And wouldn’t that be the most wonderful thing possible, showing off how mature she was?  
  
A smile twitched at the edges of Missy’s mouth as she forced herself up and down. Her thighs were starting to get a bit sore and were beginning to protest. But she ignored them and kept on going. She _had_ to keep on going. She was almost there, almost ready, just about to show off to him how she was a sensible adult who could make good decisions. And then she could show everyone else the video as well, let them see just what Missy could do.  
  
“Oh, oh, yes,” Missy moaned, closing her eyes and resting her head against the man’s chest as she felt the pleasure spiking inside of her. This was it. This _had_ to be it. “I’m going-!”  
  
All of a sudden, Missy couldn’t get the words out anymore. Her throat seemed to close in on itself as the pleasure suddenly washed through her, hot and intense and all-consuming.  
  
All Missy could do was cum. And she did, _hard_. She rocked back and forth, feeling her first orgasm with another person sweeping through her. It was a whole lot more than she ever could have expected it to be, filling up every corner of her body, making her feel like she was on top of the world as she got to cum. The electric sensation filled up her mind, making her feel like there was nothing in the world that was more important than her orgasm right now. It was _wonderful_.  
  
Missy could feel her pussy squeezing down tightly around the man, even tighter than it already was. That was a small miracle, part of her realized. She wouldn’t have bet on her being _able_ to get any tighter than she already was.  
  
It felt like every square inch of her body was getting filled up with a wonderful sensation. She gasped and moaned, rocking back and forth as she felt the pleasure filling her, loving every single second of it. And all the while, the man kept on fucking her, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy over and over again.  
  
No, _Missy_ was the one responsible for that. It was hard to keep track of that, with how good she was feeling. She shook her head back and forth, trying to get her act together. She was the one in charge, here after all. She needed to remember that.  
  
And she needed to keep on fucking herself on this cock. That wasn’t much of a problem. Even though the orgasm had left her feeling _really_ good, there was still something more that she felt the urge to do, deep inside of her. The urge to keep on going, to keep on feeling like this, to keep on feeling _wonderful_. And to make the man cum as well. He deserved it, didn’t he, for making Missy feel this good? She thought so.  
  
He was still playing with her body, sending wonderful little jolts through her that made her skin buzz and her hair stand on end. Or at least it _felt_ like that was happening. It was hard to tell if it actually was, given everything that was happening to her, that was making her head whirl.  
  
The man sighed in satisfaction and said that he was going to cum soon. That made Missy’s eyes open wide as she swallowed. Oh boy. Oh _boy_ , that was going to really be something, wasn’t it? She looked down, just barely able to see the shaft pumping in and out of her pussy. She was going to get filled up. Every single inch of her pussy was going to get covered in semen. She probably should have made the man wear a condom, shouldn’t she?  
  
Well, it was too late for that now. She just had to keep on riding it out and see what it would feel like to have cum pumped inside of her womanly folds. Missy took a deep breath and clenched, squeezing down as tightly as she could around the man’s dick.  
  
And that was tight enough, as it turned out. The man gasped, a sudden, short exhalation. And then he started to cum.  
  
Missy went slack in his arms, every bit of strength flowing out of her body as the cum flowed inside of her. Her mouth opened and closed again and again as she tried to cope with what she was feeling. She was feeling a _lot_.  
  
She had thought that cum was hot and sticky when it was on her face or covering her tongue. She hadn’t expected it to be like _this_. So _much_ of this, too. It was all over her insides, filling her up, making her melt as his dick twitched and throbbed inside of her, sending jet after jet of cum to fill her up. She tried to breathe in and out, tried to cope with what she was feeling. And she just didn’t go a good job of it. Not at all.  
  
There was so much of it, for one. The small part of Missy’s mind that was capable of actually functioning at the moment told her that it wasn’t all that much, that she wasn’t getting anything more than the normal amount of semen. But it didn’t feel like that. Not at all. It felt like there was never going to be an end to the cum that was filling her up. That she was going to get stay on top of the man’s cock as he made her bloat up like a balloon from the cum he was filling her with.  
  
Missy’s hand came flashing down to paw at her crotch. His dick was still right there, blocking access to her pussy. But she could still feel the cum leaking out of her, running down the sides of his cock. She shivered again at that, not quite believing just what all was happening to her. For one thing, she couldn’t believe that her tiny body could hold so much cum on top of the cock that was already filling her up. For another, she couldn’t believe that a man could make so much cum.  
  
Missy would have thought that between her and Sophia, the man’s balls would stay pretty much drained dry. But with what he was pumping into her, it was like the two of them had never met him at all. How much was he going to fill her up with? Would her panties be enough to stop all of it from leaking out, or was Missy going to have to head back home with semen running down her thighs from what she had done? Missy wasn’t even sure if that sounded hot or not.  
  
One thing she was sure about was that this had to be the most intense sensation she had ever undergone. Nothing else could begin to compare it. Except possibly another orgasm. Missy was going to have to consider _that_ thought at a later time.  
  
It was all so intense. Missy didn’t protest at all when the man lifted her up off of his cock. She was set down on the bench right next to him. Her skirt was still pulled up, showing off her bare, stuffed pussy and the cum that was drooling out of her widely stretched pussy. She couldn’t begin to cover herself up. That would just take too much work. Far too much.  
  
The man told her that she was a good fuck, that there was always something exquisite about breaking in a loli for the first time. Missy just jerked her head up and down in response, not really able to form much more of an answer to the comment. Wow. _Wow_. That was really something. Really, _really_ something.  
  
She looked down at herself. The wind from the sea was brushing against her bare skin and she would want to cover herself up pretty soon. For now, though, she was fine with just looking at her pussy, seeing the cum that was still leaking out of her and getting smeared against her thighs. She had done that, huh. Wow.  
  
 _Wow_.  
  
Missy shook her head one more time and groped around for her phone. Grabbing it, she checked the video, making sure that what she had gotten done on it was actually worth watching. Good, it was. Very good. Missy tiredly smiled and rested her head against the back of the bench. Okay, she had places to be, but she was going to sit here for a while longer. Like, half an hour or so. Man, you could get _sore_ doing this sort of thing, couldn’t you?  
  
But it was worth it, in all _sorts_ of ways. Missy smiled again, checking the phone. And rubbing between her legs. That felt… funny. Yeah, funny might be the best way to describe that. Kind of bad, mostly good… funny.  
  
“I’m going to need a bit to recover,” Missy said, tucking her phone away. “But we’re going to do this again, right?”  
  
The man fully agreed. There were all kinds of things that he was going to do to Missy before he left town. Missy nodded, in full agreement with that. There were all kinds of things he wanted to do to her and there were all kinds of things that she wanted to learn. And the only way she could learn was from him. There wasn’t the slightest chance of her doing this sort of thing with anyone else, after all. That would just be too damn _wrong_. She wasn’t some kind of slut, after all.  
  
Missy sighed and stretched, fishing around in her pocket for her panties. She might not be willing to get off the bench just yet. And it would be tomorrow morning before she was able to keep her legs pressed together. But _what_ an experience, huh?  
  
Missy was glad there was someone who it was okay for her to fuck. _Really_ glad.

*******

Missy was getting better at the sexing. It didn’t hurt nearly as much, during or after, to take the man’s cock inside of her anymore. It still hurt _some_ and it would probably keep on aching until Missy’s body grew a bit more. But it wasn’t a very bad ache, and Missy could easily push through it. And she did, enjoying what she was doing. Enjoying it a _lot_ , actually.  
  
Missy and the man had fucked half a dozen times by now over the past two weeks. It felt _really_ nice and Missy was very glad that she was getting to show off how mature and adult-like she was by doing it.  
  
She still hadn’t shown the videos she had recorded to anyone else yet. She wanted to make sure that she was as good at it as she could possibly be. Maybe at the end of the month, that might be a good time to do it. Missy would have plenty of evidence then to show off to everyone, displaying how good she was at all of this.  
  
Right now, she and the man were sitting on a seat in the park. Well, they had been, at least. Now Missy was on her hands and knees, her naked body exposed to the world, as the man drove in and out of her, over and over again. She couldn’t see him, since he was behind her, his hands holding on tight to her hips as he drove in and out of her. But she could feel him. _Man_ , how she could feel him.  
  
People passed by them from time to time, none of them showing any more interest in what the two of them were up to than they ever did. And Missy was fine with that. This position, whatever it was called, really took a lot out of her. She could feel the man reaching _deep_ inside of her with every stroke and it was kind of rattling her brains and making it hard for her to think properly.  
  
“Missy?”  
  
Missy blinked and looked up. It was Shadow Stalker. Sophia, she supposed. The black girl was flanked by two of her friends, both of them white and pretty looking. They glanced at Missy and then at Sophia.  
  
“You know her?” The blonde one asked, barely a hint of interest in her voice as she stood in front of a twelve-year-old girl getting fucked in the middle of a public park.  
  
“We see each other from time to time,” Sophia said dismissively. “As boring as everyone else.”  
  
Missy frowned and tried to think of a proper retort. It wasn’t made any easier by how she was still getting fucked and filled _up_ by the man’s cock.   
  
The man spoke up instead. He said that he was almost done fucking Missy and that once he was, he wanted Sophia to clean his cock off.  
  
“Fine, if I have to,” Sophia grumbled, rolling her eyes and flinging herself down on the bench Missy and the man had been sitting on. “Hurry up, would you? I’ve got places to be.”  
  
Sophia and her friends got to chatting as Missy kept on getting fucked. She didn’t feel any shame over getting her pussy filled with cock in front of one person she didn’t like and two people she didn’t know. Although she obviously wouldn’t have masturbated in front of them or anything. That would just be deeply, deeply wrong and embarrassing and perverted.  
  
Missy wasn’t wearing anything at the moment. Her clothes and her underwear were neatly folded up right next to the bench, with her phone put on top of them to stop them from blowing away. She had never thought about going around naked before and she knew that she still wouldn’t if it wasn’t for the man with her. But since he wanted to see her naked, there wasn’t really any other choice for Missy except to strip down and let him see her naked.  
  
And it wasn’t that bad, actually. Sure, she was naked in front of a man who she still didn’t know the name of. Sure, there were three people waiting for him to get done fucking her so that one of them could do some stuff with him. But what did all of that really mean? It just meant that all of them, Missy, the man, Sophia and her friends, _all_ of them were just doing what they should be. It was that simple and easy.  
  
Missy shivered as she felt the man’s hands start to glide over her. She felt so _exposed_ like this. For a very good reason, obviously, but she still felt like she was on display, putting herself out in the open for people to gawk at her naked body. Not that Sophia and her friends were actually gawking. They glanced at her from time to time, disinterest written all over their faces, before going back to their phones or talking with each other.  
  
Missy wasn’t sure how she felt about that. After all, she wanted to make them (or, at least, Shadow Stalker and everyone else associated with the PRT) realize that she was a mature young woman who should be treated as an equal. And given how she had decided to show that to them, having them display any interest in watching her get fucked would be a pretty key part of that!  
  
On the other hand, of course, Missy wasn’t exactly going to feel broken up over Shadow Stalker _not_ leering at her as she got fucked. She wasn’t sure how to strike a balance between the two sensations. She frowned, trying to think. A task that wasn’t made any easier as the man kept on thrusting in and out of her.  
  
And his hands were starting to wander all over her body. Missy shivered, feeling his fingers sliding up her torso until they reached her chest. Her boobs hadn’t grown any real amount since she had started fucking him, but they were still sensitive enough to send all sorts of tingles through her as he played with what there was.  
  
Missy realized she was moaning softly, the sounds slipping out of her lips with every thrust as she got fucked. She didn’t try to stop herself from making the sounds. For one, she wasn’t sure she would be able to, even if she tried. For another, well, it kind of added something. Missy had discovered last week how much she enjoyed it when she got to listen to herself having sex. So far, she was the only one who had watched her recordings of herself getting fucked, but she had still thoroughly _enjoyed_ them.  
  
But not as much as she enjoyed actually getting fucked. Not by a _long_ shot. She shivered, pushing back as much as she could against the man. It was feeling _good_ and she wanted more. She wanted to cum, in fact. She wanted a wonderful, amazing orgasm that would sweep through her and leave her panting and drooling from the pleasure. Was that too much to ask?  
  
Given how many times it had already happened to her, no, it wasn’t. Missy pushed back and squeezed down and did everything she could think of to make herself feel better as she kept on getting fucked. And from time to time, she kept on glancing over at Sophia.  
  
If Sophia was impressed at how mature Missy was for enjoying sex, she wasn’t showing it. Not at all. She didn’t even seem to be turned on, only watching Missy and the man when there was nothing more interesting going on. Fine then. She’d just get to see what it was like to watch Missy cum her head off. And got filled up with cum, too.  
  
The man wasn’t wearing a condom today, either. Missy had tried to get him to do so, but he had refused, saying that it felt a lot better to fuck her without anything between the two of them. And Missy had accepted that. How couldn’t she? Everything he said was always so reasonable and self-evidently right. She had gone along with it, while starting to look into birth control and immune system boosters. It paid to be safe, after all.  
  
And Missy had to be the person most concerned with her own safety. Nobody else would be, obviously. It would be safest of all not to be having sex with this man, but that obviously wasn’t something that was going to happen. So since Missy would be having sex with this man, and _continue_ to have sex with him, it was simply logical that she take care of her own body.   
Missy realized that she was actually considering how to keep herself free of STIs instead of enjoying herself. That wouldn’t do. She shook her head and pushed back against the man, moaning as she felt him sliding in and out of her, over and over again. It felt good, for the both of them. Missy could obviously tell how much she was enjoying herself. And the hardness of the man’s cock was an excellent sign of how much he was enjoying pushing himself in and out of Missy’s tight, wet pussy.  
  
Although they seemed to be the only two to do so. Sophia and her friends, whatever their names were, were acting outright bored as they waited around for Sophia’s turn to serve to come up. Missy couldn’t really bring herself to feel bad over that and just shook her head. If Sophia didn’t find the sight of Missy being naked in public and being fucked to be worth comment, then that was her problem. Missy’s problem was the question of how to deal with all of the cum that was going to be pumped inside of her soon. And if her panties would be enough to contain all of it.  
  
That really wasn’t such a bad problem to have, was it? Missy smirked to herself as she considered the problem before deciding that it could be more properly solved later. Right now, she just had to focus on the dick she was taking and enjoy the moment.  
  
And it was very enjoyable. The man’s hands were still roaming all over Missy’s body, groping and touching her, making her feel _wonderful_. She loved every touch he gave her, since it heightened what she was feeling and made every second even better than the last. She wasn’t even moving that much and she was still starting to pant, feeling the fatigue starting to build up in her muscles.  
  
And she wanted more. Missy wanted to cum from this. She wanted to have a wonderful, amazing orgasm that would spread throughout her entire body and leave her feeling limp, lazy and fulfilled. And in need of a shower, too, but that would be a minor point next to everything else.  
  
And she was probably going to get it in the next minute or so. She could feel the orgasm rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. Any minute now, and she would get to cum. In front of Sophia Hess, too, which was _not_ a situation that she would have ever thought could happen.  
  
Part of Missy wondered if any of Sophia’s friends had gotten involved with the man as well. The blonde looked kind of familiar, although Missy couldn’t recall ever actually seeing the man be involved in a threesome. Well, if he wanted to fuck Sophia, fuck Sophia’s friends, fuck Sophia’s parents, it was all the same to Missy. She just needed to focus on doing what he asked of her. And right now, that was to be stark naked, on all fours and letting herself get fucked.  
  
Get fucked pretty hard, too. Missy was feeling _full_. She wasn’t entirely sure that she was going to be walking normally when this was done. People were starting to notice how she had a bit of a bowlegged gait to her step, although she had managed to play it off as something a lot more innocuous than actually getting fucked. When she was ready to reveal how mature she was, Missy was going to do it on _her_ terms, not because someone else had gotten a bit too nosy for their own good about her and her activities.  
  
The man told her that she was very tight, even tighter than Sophia. Missy started to smile at that, before he followed the comment up by remarking that Sophia had a lot more for him to grab. And that just made Missy roll her eyes. Well, so very sorry for being twelve. Maybe in two years she would have some actual assets to flaunt around like Sophia. For now, she was going to stay flat and uncurvy and he might as well get used to it.  
  
Missy _knew_ he liked her body as it was, anyway. She had looked up what loli meant, and sure enough, she hit all the right boxes for that. And if he wanted to grope Sophia, she was right _there_ , waiting to be used. He didn’t need to make any remarks to Missy about how she was as well-developed as a girl her age could possibly expect to be.  
  
Not that Missy was actually upset with the man or anything. She wasn’t certain what he could do that _would_ make her upset with him. It just didn’t seem possible. There was something about him that made Missy understand that anything he said or did was completely understandable and just the way that things should be. Heck, it sure wasn’t like she would let anyone else fuck her naked in the park. Any one of those would be an instant disqualifier, and, frankly, she’d probably report them for creeping on a kid.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got a lot better body than the kid,” Sophia said, looking up from her phone, her eyes disinterestedly gazing at Missy’s naked body as it rocked back and forth for a bit. “But then so does everyone else.”  
  
One of her friends, the one that wasn’t blonde, giggled at that. She said something, though Missy wasn’t really able to pay attention to it as she felt the cock pushing deeper and deeper inside of her in a long, slow stroke. Oh, that felt good _._ Missy moaned, shivering and sighing in pleasure as she felt herself getting fucked. It felt so good that she didn’t even bother to concern herself with Sophia being a bitch.  
  
Instead, Missy enjoyed the sensation of getting stretched out, of feeling the cock moving deep inside of her, so damn _deep_. Missy hadn’t managed to take any more of the man’s cock than she had on the very first day. But that was fine, that was _just_ fine. Because even though she didn’t, couldn’t, take it any deeper inside of herself, she had at least gotten spread out a bit, made a touch looser. That way, the man could fuck her faster, which felt _very_ nice.  
  
He was moving back and forth faster and faster. He was probably going to be cumming soon, Missy thought. And she would be cumming soon as well. Wouldn’t that be perfect for the two of them? It might almost be romantic, not that Missy really considered the man a romantic partner. He was just a guy who she had to let fuck her. Although she was getting enough out of it, both in the moment and over the long-term that Missy thought she just might be getting the better end of the bargain here.  
  
The man was starting to grunt and now Missy _really_ knew that he was getting close to cumming. She had taken his cock often enough that she knew the signs of an oncoming orgasm, even without looking him in the face. He was going to keep on fucking her and so very soon, he would be cumming inside of her. Sophia and her bitch friends would probably have some bitch comment to make about that, but let them. It wasn’t going to distract Missy from what she was feeling.  
  
At least getting filled up with cum felt nice. It had actually pushed Missy over the edge twice now, when she had just needed a little extra push to make herself cum. She wasn’t sure if she would need that edge today or not. She was just going to have to find out, wouldn’t she?  
  
The man grunted as he came. And as he slapped Missy’s ass, his hand landing on her butt with a sharp cracking sound. Missy squealed at that, her eyes getting really wide for a second as the pain flashed through her. That wasn’t something she had been expecting. But she couldn’t really scold him over it, could she? After all, even though she didn’t enjoy it, it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong by spanking her.  
  
The pain took a while to fade inside of her, although Missy focused more on what she was feeling, on the pleasure welling up inside of her as he pumped her full of cum. It felt nice. It felt _really_ nice and Missy shivered and sighed in pleasure as she felt the semen spreading through her pussy, painting her walls white with cum as he filled her up.  
  
Missy could feel the arousal running out of her pussy, dripping onto the path. That was going to leave a mess and she was glad that she wouldn’t be the one responsible for cleaning it up. Instead, she could just focus on the pleasure that came from getting fucked nice and hard.  
  
Because Missy _was_ cumming from this. She hadn’t expected to, but the semen coating her inner walls was just enough to push her over the edge into an orgasm. Helped by how her hand had flashed down to rub at her clit, of course. She only needed a bit of stimulation down there to slide over the edge, moaning and cooing as she felt the knot of hot, tight arousal inside of her unravel into a pleasure that filled up every single inch of her.  
  
Missy wobbled back and forth and barely managed to stay upright, even on all fours. She shivered, gasping for breath as she felt the pleasure running through her. She just couldn’t get tired of how good an orgasm felt. She loved each and every one she had ever gotten and she especially loved the ones that came from the man. They were so much _sharper_ than what she got masturbating by herself. So much more _real_.  
  
“Geez, keep it down, would you?” Sophia grumbled, glancing at Missy. Her friends looked at the young girl as well before dismissing her. “We’re trying to talk here.”  
  
Missy felt far too good to flip Sophia off or anything. She just shivered, feeling the tail end of her orgasm running through her before everything died down into a more general haze of thoroughly enjoyable pleasure.  
  
Missy crawled away from the man for about a foot and a half, giving Sophia just enough space to get in and do her work. Then she collapsed to the ground, barely managing to muster up the energy to turn around and watch. She had never been this close to Sophia and the man when they were together and she wanted to pay attention to this and see how it was done. Missy knew that her blowjob technique could really be improved, so she might learn something useful here.  
  
Sophia wasn’t undressing or anything as she went to work. She just knelt down and wrapped her hand around the base of the man’s cock. Then she started to stroke it as she licked her way up and down along it. Missy shifted around to get a better view of what was going on, seeing Sophia’s pink tongue flicking out to lap up all of the arousal and cum that was smeared across the man’s cock.  
  
Missy still felt a bit of arousal inside of her, but she wasn’t able to tell if it was because of what she was watching or because of what had just happened to her. She wasn’t sure how much it mattered, either. She was _not_ going to be up for any more fucking today, no matter what.  
  
Instead Missy sat, completely naked and with cum drooling out of her, watching another girl give a blowjob to the man she had just finished fucking. It was pretty hot, really. Not hot enough for Missy to want to start masturbating, but the more she watched, the more she could admit that she enjoyed seeing Sophia doing this. Would she enjoy seeing other girls do this to the man? She wasn’t sure. Something to find out, maybe.  
  
And hey, that was another thing that helped prove how mature she was. If she was willing to let the man she was having sex with get sex from other girls, then that was a real sign of maturity, wasn’t it? People a _lot_ older than her didn’t act like that when they were dating others. So the fact that Missy could handle this with calm and aplomb was a major mark in her favor.  
  
Nodding, Missy smiled, watching Sophia bob her head up and down the cock, coaxing the man back into hardness. Missy just watched, thoroughly enjoying herself. What a wonderful sensation this was. Just the absolute best it was possible to me.  
  
Missy was proud of how reasonable and mature she was.


End file.
